Un amor inesperado
by Cristell-sombra
Summary: Una relación no muy agradable rodea a estos dos, poco a poco ambos confiaran del uno al otro y una relación mas solida se ira conformando hasta llegar a ¿Amarse?... solo el tiempo lo dirá, Anko dejara atrás sus miedos gracias a el, y Kakashi dejara esa soledad que cada vez lo hunde mas gracias a ella 3


Hola guapuritas aquí dejando el primer capítulo de una historia de KAKANKO que moría de ganas de subir, espero les agrade ^^ al menos tanto como a mí me encanto escribirla, espero subir pronto el prox. Cap. :D se les quiere mucho, y se les agradece todos los regaños, sugerencias y demás que quieran dejar.

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así ya abrían 2 pequeños mounstros de esta hermosa parejita 3 les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un amor inesperado**

3 de la mañana, suspire pesadamente y quite las sabanas que me acompañaron aquellas noches de insomnio, me coloque la ropa habitual y una ligera capa que me protegiera del frio, Salí del departamento, me parecía increíble lo solitaria que era la aldea a esa hora, solo yo estaba loca al grado de salir a la calle en tales momentos, procure llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel horroroso lugar, la academia ninja me parecí un lugar muy poco agradable, solía no frecuentarlo pero la situación me lo exigía, me adentre al edificio frio, poco iluminado y al parecer abandonado –_genial, un poco más tétrico de lo que estoy acostumbrada-_ inhale un poco de aire y continúe mi camino tratando de no darle mucha importancia al ambiente, busque por todos los salones hasta que encontré mi objetivo, entre lo más cuidadosamente a aquel salón para no despertarlo.

**-**_**Dos semanas seguidas, deberías tratar de ser más considerado contigo mismo-**_susurre mientras lo observaba y me acercaba sigilosamente al escritorio donde estaba recargado, me retire la capa que me protegía del frio y se la coloque.

Lo que me había llevado a altas horas de la mañana a adentrarme a aquel terrible lugar había sido él, Iruka, normalmente su trabajo era constantemente (por no decir siempre) el culpable de que ambos nos encontráramos cansados a diario, que él no llegara a casa casi nunca, que la casa este llena de papeleo, y que algunas veces, las pocas veces que llegaba a casa algunos de sus alumnos llegaran a pedir clases o ayuda fuera de la academia, en algunas ocasiones me incluían en las accesorias, las cuales me dejaban completamente muerta, no por el ejercicio que fuera cual fuera lo trataba de cumplir sin "exagerar", sino porque los niños no eran exactamente mi especialidad y esperaba que nunca lo fueran.

Me senté en una de las butacas cerca de la puerta y mire al cansado objetivo que me había obligado de alguna mañera a venir aquí, estar en la academia me traía varios recuerdos que para mí no eran del todo agradables, hace un mes exactamente habíamos comenzado una relación, aun pasado ya un tiempo me sigue causando una sensación extrañamente confortable, Iruka siempre había sido mi acompañante en muchas cosas, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo incluso en los momentos difíciles sea ya como involucrado, amigo o confidente él estaba ahí y sé que siempre estará. Mire al techo y no pude evitar sonreír al menos un poco.

Su proposición había sido un tanto extraña para mí, pero fue lindo el detalle que había tenido, yo… no había recibido un regalo o un detalle tal vez de ningún estilo cuando volví a Konoha, aun parecía ser la traidora que a pesar de ser rescatada me negaba a traicionar a mi sensei, Orochimaru…

***FLASHBACK***

un día de enero con el mismo maldito frio que lo caracterizaba Iruka me había prometido que si le apoyaba en una clase me compraría una docena completa de dangos y un té verde caliente a morir, ese hombre en realidad sabia como comprarme, llegue de a la academia tratando de no ser tan fría o evidenciar el odio que él tenía a su lugar de trabajo aunque eso debería de notarse a leguas cuando paso ocasionalmente frente al edificio, pase al salón de clases donde quedamos en vernos, al entrar el aula estaba desierta.

-**Maldito, me dejo abandonada, lo encontrare y tendrá que pagar lo que prometió como sea- **Dirigí mí vista hacia el escritorio y en él había un papel, me acerque y lo tome con total molestia:

_Disculpa las molestias Anko pero la clase será en el patio de entrenamiento, trate de avisarte pero era ya muy tarde y no quería importunar, espero y no te molestes demasiado, por favor se puntual._

_-Iruka_

Bien el maldito no me había abandonado, suspire con desgana y me dirigí hacia donde recordaba que era el patio de entrenamientos, mi idea era no mantenerme mucho tiempo en ese lugar, habían "fantasmas" que me perseguían y no era mi intención recordarlos, al llegar lo vi coordinándose con sus alumnos, los cuales sostenían grandes carteles, supuse que era parte de su entrenamiento.

-**Aquí me tienes, ¿Podríamos terminar rápido para que puedas pagarme?-** Me cruce de brazos esperando una instrucción.

Iruka, sonrió y se acercó hacia mí, se colocó frente a mí mientras que los alumnos nos rodeaban, supuse que iba a ser un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero pronto caí en mi error, sin siquiera imaginármelo los niños alzaban los carteles que se leían juntos: "_**Acepta mis sentimientos". **_Tal vez con demasiados corazones adornándolos para mi gusto, Iruka me miró fijamente.

-**Anko, desde el primer momento en que me vi, causaste una gran impresión y he esperado mucho para este momento, me encantaría formar una historia juntos, ¿Me aceptarías?- **sonriendo ampliamente tomo mi mano.

Me quede sin habla un rato, realmente no era algo que me esperaba y menos de Iruka, tal vez no me había percatado de sus sentimientos antes, no creí que el sintiera algo así y mucho menos por mí, se había esmerado en esto y aunque no me lo contara se notaba eso, sonreí y asentí, me abrazo con tal cariño que incluso los niños se acercaron a abrazarnos gritando alegres, mi gusto por los niños no era muy grande pero en ese momento no me molesto en lo absoluto, no había tenido una relación por decirlo así "formal" en mucho mucho tiempo, solo esperaba poder corresponderle como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo en ese momento.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Sonreí para mis adentros, me sentía bastante cómoda con Iruka y siempre había sido así, sin embargo aún no creía el cómo habíamos terminado de esta manera, me acerque al escritorio y robe los papeles que se encontraban ahí, al parecer revisaba los avances de cada uno de los alumnos, la mayoría tenía un nivel aceptable, sin embargo habían algunos que no estaban para nada bien, me puse a leerlos e intentar ayudarlo de alguna manera, después de todo el me ayudaba cada ocasión que lo necesitaba, al empezar nuestra relación y desde que entro como profesor su trabajo le apasionaba de muchas formas y luchaba siempre por sacarlo adelante a pesar de todo, incluso dormía solo 2 horas o en algunas ocasiones no lo hacía sin parar solo para poder ayudar a sus alumnos, en algo tenía que ayudarlo y lo hacía de vez en cuando con o sin que él lo pidiera, en algunas ocasiones, pocas gracias a dios impartía clases básicas cuando él se quedaba dormido o le ayudaba con el papeleo, llenarlo, llevarlo, revisarlo, tenía tiempo de sobra y en algo tenía que ocuparlo.

Escuche un ligero rechinido proveniente de la puerta, un mocoso se asomaba con suma precaución y comenzó a adentrarse a la aula junto con 2 niños más que le seguían de cerca.

-**Vamos, esto será épico, ¡apuesto que no se dará cuenta!- **reía intentando que no sonora tan fuerte mientras se acercaba al escritorio con un plumón en mano, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, coloque mi mano en la frente, ese niño estaba mal a una escala absurdamente alta, tenía una corta edad pero eso no era una excusa en lo absoluto, tendría que haberse dado cuenta que estoy en la sala desde un principio, sin embargo continuaba con su plan como si nada.

Me levante lo más sigilosamente que podía, mientras los tres gusanos ya estaban frente al escritorio de Iruka, amarre ligeramente dos hilos ninja a un par de shurikens, las cuales clave al suelo frente a ellos cruzados de una forma bastante perceptible, aun me parecía más estúpido e increíble que a pesar de que las lanzara tan cera de ellos y eran perceptibles a simple vista ellos simplemente prefirieron o ignorarlas o aun no las veían.

-**¿Enserio? ¿Qué es lo que aprenden aquí?** – Menciones mientras prendía la luz y jalaba suavemente ambos hilos, a mi parecer pude haberlo hecho un tanto más agresivo, ya que se lo habían ganado a pulso por ignorarme y por ser tan tontos, pero probablemente si lo hacia Iruka tendría un problemas y eso significaría un problema para mí ya que comenzaríamos a discutir y eso no venía a ser productivo el día de hoy.

Aquellos escuálidos gusanos habían quedado amarrados en el hilo, no pude evitar reír al ver su idiotez fluyendo, mi punto solo era hacerlos resbalar pero por la presión de ser descubiertos los idiotas se habían amarrado y enredad solos en el hilo, sus rostros eran a un nivel de borregos perdidos a punto de llegar al matadero.

-**Vamos esto no es ni la mitad de lo que podría hacerles- **Aun sonreía mientras los sacaba al pasillo, donde les indicaba a los demás que trabajaríamos en el patio, no tenía otra opción más que impartirles al menos una clase de percepción, deseaba que no todos fueran igual de inútiles para evitar… ciertos percances que se podrían dar.

_*en el patio*_

-**Bien, al parecer no entienden bien el hecho de la importancias de tener que sentir la presencia de sus oponentes, como ocultar las suyas para poder sobrevivir, si no sienten que hay o quienes están a su alrededor ¿Cómo esperan responder correctamente a cualquier ataque o situación que se les presente?... Quiero que formen parejas... ¡Ya!-**Solté a los 3 mocosos y comenzaron a formar los equipos, al menos tenía que agradecer que eran obedientes de alguna manera, los puse en una situación donde uno de ellos tenía que "esconderse" y atacar mientras que la otra parte tenía que identificar el lugar donde estaba su enemigo y evitar el ataque. Después de vario tiempo al parecer la mayoría entendía la importancia de esto y tenían un muy buen nivel, nada de que presumir, el ejercicio termino bien.

**-Bien, esta es la única vez que les daré clase, eso claro hasta que lleguen al examen Chūnin, entonces nos veremos en la segunda prueba la cual no será en lo absoluto nada fácil, solo espero y recuerden lo esencial de esto, si no, no les espera una vida muy longeva…-** Pause unos minutos, ya que sentí un par de shurikens acercarse hacia mí, bloquee una con una kunai mientras que la otra la esquive, la cual dio un giro curvo rodeando mi cadera, lance la misma kunai atravesando y cortando el hilo ninja que sujetaba a dicha shuriken, lance una kunai hacia el lugar donde provenían las shurikens atacantes.

**-Bueno, esto prueba la eficacia de su profesora-**Bajo en cuclillas de un árbol lo que parecía ser mi atacante entrecerrando su único ojo visible- **Aun no te cansas de repetir que "será la única clase que impartirás"-**Sonreía a modo de burla, era cierto que ya había impartido unas cuantas clases y siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo, solo esperaba que cada vez que lo dijera fuera cierto.

Algunos de los gusanos asintieron y se fueron corriendo en varias direcciones, mientras mi "atacante" se acercaba me había dado la oportunidad de recoger las armas que él había perdido, me parecía un tanto extraño que él se acercara a la academia y aún más a una hora tan… prudente.

**-Creí que darías más pelea, no eres de las que suelen dejar a la mitad un enfrentamiento-**Mencionaba mientras entregaba las armas que le pertenecían con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-Los alumnos no soportarían una pelea entre dos Jōnins, o ver tu sangre esparcida por todos lados-**Me estiraba mis dos armas utilizadas durante nuestra demostración con aire despreocupado, quizá lo que más me alteraba cuando lo veía era exactamente eso, su poco interés en la mayoría de las cosas por no decir todas las cosas.

**-¿He Iruka?-** Bingo eso era lo que venía a buscar, sin embargo no quería que se llevara a Iruka, al menos hoy no, hoy…era importante.

-Dormido- Solté con aire de descuido, no era lo que se podría llamar femenina y en realidad no era algo que me preocupara en lo absoluto, pero a veces sabía que era requerido que me esforzara al menos un poco y esta situación lo requería, hoy era el primer mes de nuestra relación, en realidad no me importaba tanto, me parecía a mi algo apresurado en realidad, sin embargo Iruka había sido bastante cortes, lindo y detallista conmigo, en algunos momentos me olvidaba si se trataba de su trabajo pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, el caso es que quería devolverle un poco del detalle que ha tenido para conmigo, no era lo más especial del mundo pero esperaba que lo sea para él.

**-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Se acercaba hacia nosotros Iruka con…. espera jaajajajajaja el estúpido niñato había logrado pintarrajear la cara de Iruka en forma de mapache, la cara de adormilado no ayudaba mucho a que parara de reír**-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa Anko?**

Negué con la cabeza como pude mientras Kakashi señalaba a la ventana más cercana a Iruka, el cual no tardo en ir a ver su reflejo, hizo una ligera maldición y tallo su rostro con una de sus mangas, continuo con nosotros cuando se aseguró que la imagen se borrara de su rostro, por lo que había escuchado Iruka había prometido a Kakashi ayudar en un papeleo importante.

**-¿Volverás a tiempo a casa cierto?-** Cuestionaba mientras escuche una ligera risa proveniente del peli plata que seguía ahí, trate de sonar seria, llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin llegar a casa temprano y esta vez debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

**-Vamos Mitarashi, préstame un tiempo tu juguete-** Sonreía de manera burlona Kakashi tratando de molestarme, grr como fastidia ese idiota, me hervía la sangre cada que podía.

**-Llegare a tiempo, no te preocupes- **Sonreía tratando de calmar la situación como podía, de alguna manera lo había logrado y me había alegrado de que cumpliría y llegaría a tiempo, suspire aliviada y me fui directo al departamento, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Tarde un poco de tiempo en juntar, arreglar y comprar las cosas que eran necesarias, todo estaba completamente listo, la mesa puesta en el balcón que él adoraba del departamento, con un mantel rojo ocre, la unas copas llenas de vino del 68 y unas velas que adornaban e iluminaban el departamento dando un toque romántico a mi parecer, y yo… bueno odiaba ocupar vestidos pero esta ocasión lo valía, esperaba no tener que ocuparlo mucho tiempo, confiaba en que Iruka se desasiera de él después, había comprado un vestido color negro con una escote pronunciado y varios holanes en la falda, peine mi cabello con un chongo mal enredado algunas hebras de cabello e incluso unos tacones blancos, al igual había comprado una cena un tanto cara, coloque una música delicada y espere la noche….

_*en el sueño (?)*_

Escuche un par de ruidos pero no deseaba despertar, unos pasos se acercaron hacia mi junto con un suspiro de alivio, extrañamente me parecía cómodo el escuchar el suspiro.

_**-Realmente te esforzaste en esto ¿Cierto?-**_Probablemente era por mi estado de cansancio que me negaba a abrir los ojos, sentí como alguien me cargaba, coloque mi mano lo que parecía ser su pecho para reconocer quien era, al principio creí que era Iruka pero su cuerpo era diferente, este era un tanto más fornido, más detallado, la voz me parecía demasiado tranquilizante, extrañamente me sentía como en casa a cuando la escuchaba, esperaba ansiosa a que mencionara algo más. Volví a sentir algo cómodo debajo de mí, probablemente era la cama…

**-Iruka~-** mencione antes de que me perdiera de nuevo en el sueño

_*al día siguiente*_

Una ligera ráfaga de luz me lastimaba la vista, coloque mi antebrazo tapando mis ojos, me erguí de mi posición, talle un poco mis ojos y los fui abriendo poco a poco, al parecer estaba en la habitación mire inútilmente alrededor en búsqueda de… ¿Iruka? Pero había sido completamente inútil, ya no estaba, rasque perezosamente mi nuca y me levante pesadamente de la cama.

Mire alrededor del resto de la habitación aun esperanzada de verlo, pero aún no había ni rastro de él, las velas habían sido acomodadas en la mesa de te frente a la sala, al parecer la mesa y la comida habían sido recogidas y guardadas en sus respectivos lugares, sonreí para mí misma, no lo había olvidado, probablemente llego a casa un poco más tarde pero me había quedado dormida y fue el quien me llevo a la cama y guardo todo y aun así volvió temprano a sus labores.

Desayune un poco y fui a quitarme todo lo que me había colocado ayer y me vestí como acostumbraba, dentro de poco Kurenai vendría a visitarme y por lo que había entendido me diría algo realmente importante. Al terminar eso Salí del departamento y fui a comprar un par de cosas para recibir a Kurenai, lo primero era comprar té negro y un par de dangos para acompañarlo.

Al entrar a la tienda de tés no percibí mi alrededor, el peli plata estaba sentado en una de las meas con un té negro frente a él, me miro unos instantes, me pareció raro ya que esta vez su mirada era distinta, no supe identificar de que se trataba ese cambio pero me parecía bastante perceptible aun así continúe mi camino a hacer mi pedido de té.

**-Buenas tardes-** Miraba hacia abajo el ninja copia al parecer concentrado en su te. Joder este tipo ya comenzaría a molestar tan temprano.

**-Buenas tardes-** Pedí el té que necesitaba mientras le contestaba tratando de terminar pronto la conversación estaba de demasiado buen humor como para que él me lo arruinara.

Kakashi se levantó y se acercó junto a mí para pagar lo que debía, a pesar del tono seco con el que había contestado se animó a volver a hablarme.

**-¿Dormiste bien?-** ofreció un par de yenes a quien estaba atendiendo, este idiota no entendía las indirectas tenía que ser más directa o más seca.

**-En realidad si, ¿Ahora acosas persona en tu tiempo libre? Probablemente sea un hobbie- **Cuestionaba con un tono sarcástico esperando una respuesta de el por qué supo que dormí hasta tarde, había algo extraño en todo esto.

**-En realidad solo pase por ahí bastante tarde y su departamento seguía iluminado-** Recogía su hombros en modo de poca importancia a mi acusación. Entregaron mi pedido.

-**Esperaba a Iruka, tal vez no sepas a lo que me refiero- **Probablemente había sido muy cruel pero quería que esto terminara ya.

**-Si fuera Iruka yo tampoco regresaría-** Menciono mientras se alejaba de la barra y salía del local.

Maldito idiota había procurado no molestarme y ni siquiera seguir la corriente a su torpe forma de hacerme molestar pero esta vez lo había logrado y no se iba a zafar de esto tan fácilmente como él creía.

**-Al menos tiene a alguien que lo espere-** Seguí su camino hasta afuera de la tienda. Al salir me encontré frente a él de espaldas, planee voltearlo a que mínimo me viera pero el decidió adelantarse a mi idea, volteo a verme de una manera "cariñosa"? Me dejo completamente helada esa mirada, era algo que no esperaba para nada, no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, ambos nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos fijamente mi molestia había desaparecido en instantes y me sentía tranquila, bastante tranquila.

**-Espero e Iruka entienda lo afortunado que es al hecho de que ****tú**** lo esperes hasta tarde- **El peli plateado dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

¡¿Qué CARAJOS HABIA PASADO?!Aun no recobraba completamente la razón pero sabía perfectamente que algo raro había pasado, sacudí mi cabeza un poco y me dirigí hacia la casa. Esto no solamente había sido extraño en varias etapas y varios niveles de rareza, normalmente nuestras peleas terminaban en insultos mayormente de mi parte pero esta vez él había cambiado completamente todo, probablemente solo fue una forma de calmarme y eso era todo, si seguramente eso había pasado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuneta en que momento había llegado a casa, coloque las compras en la mesa y decidí olvidar lo que había pasado.

_*sonido de timbre*_

Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa tan pronto como vi a Kurenai llegando con una gran bolsa de pastelillo, entro y los coloco en un refractario que tenía por ahí, serví el té y nos sentamos en la sala.

**-Y ¿Qué es lo que era tan importante?-** Cuestione mientras bebía un poco de té.

**-Asuma me mataría si te lo dijera a destiempo, insiste en que esta no che se lo digamos a todos nuestros amigos, no hay favoritismos esta vez Anko- **Sonreía de manera divertida, normalmente me contaba todo antes, pero esta vez debe de ser algo realmente importante como para que se lo prohibieran.

**-Bien esta vez no presionare ni te obligare a decírmelo, pero no creo que solo vinieras para eso ¿O sí?- ** En realidad si quería obligarla pero después sufriría y eso no sería bueno.

**-Realmente venía a hablar de cómo les fue ayer a Iruka y a ti- **Sonreía esta vez aún más entusiasmada que antes.

**-No sé si llego, bueno sospecho que llego pero me quede un tanto dormida, sin embargo recogió las cosas y por si fuera poco me llevo a la cama-** Sonreí ante el recuerdo, esperaba realmente con ansias que se repitiera aquello.

**-Valla, debió llegar realmente muy tarde, ayer lo vi con Kakashi hasta la madrugada- **Bebió de su te mirando al techo.

**-Me impresiona la paciencia que le tiene a aquel individuo-**Resoplaba mientras lo culpaba a él por lo tarde que llego Iruka.

Se escuchó la puerta moverse, al fin había llegado Iruka, de nuevo y como siempre con una montaña de papeles los cuales dejo en la mesa de la cocina cuando se percató de la presencia de Kurenai dejando la puerta abierta. Me acerque a la puerta lo más rápido que pude y la cerré procurando cerrarla bien, me dirigí hacia el cariñosamente a saludarlo tratando sentirlo bienvenido.

**-Bienvenido-** Sonreí coquetamente y metí mis manos a su cabellera, lo de anoche volvería a repetirse aunque tuviera que insistir mucho, no importaba tenía que repetirse.

**-¿Por qué tu prisa al cerrar la puerta?-** Coloco sus manos en mis hombros tratando de apartarme, me parecía que lo hacía por el hecho de que Kurenai estuviera aquí.

**-No quiero que él entre, ya te lo había explicado-** Lo mire sin comprender bien que es lo que hacía, Kurenai se levantó, agradeció la hospitalidad y nos recordó de la cita que ya había mencionado y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

**-No comprendo tu miedo irracional- **se sentó en uno se los sofás y cerro los ojos lentamente**-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-** Cuestionaba cuando noto que me acerque y me senté al lado suyo.

**-Dímelo tú, ¿Te agrado como decore todo? Es una lástima que me haya quedado dormida, pudimos pasar una maravillosa noche-**Sonreí a desgana tratando de poner una culpa en él.

**-Pero… de que hablas, anoche no estuve aquí-**Mencionaba con un tono relajado, lo cual me perturbo de muchas maneras posibles, me imagine mil y un cosas no muy positivas si es que el no llego a casa anoche.

**-P…ero…pero si tu**- Me sentía bastante desconcertada, no quería pensar en lo peor.

**-Ayer ayude a Kakashi hasta la madrugada y de ahí fui con Tsunade, me quede dormido en su oficina, pero le pedí a Kakashi que viniera a verte y avisarte, ¿No te dijo nada?-** Cuestiono abriendo con pereza un ojo.

**-¿Por lo menos sabes que día fue ayer cierto?-**Deje de imaginarme cosas ahora todo estaba claro, esa voz era de…. No no podía ser, no quería que fuera así, trate de controlar mis ideas para no exaltarme pero me parecía imposible.

**-fue 27 cierto, claro que sé que día fue, por eso estuve con Tsunade, fue el primer año de ser kage-** Sonrió de una manera orgullosa la cual no pude y no quise aguantar.

**-Bien fue suficiente para mí-** Me levante y me dirigí hacia la habitación, tome la primera maleta que vi y comencé a llenarla con mis cosas, no podía más, prefería su trabajo a mi esfuerzo aun sabiendo como soy, no era para mí esta clase de vida y antes de seguir prefería estar sola.

**-¿Q-que haces con esa maleta?-** Cuestiono cuando llego a la habitación y vi lo que estaba sucediendo, su tono continuaba siendo tranquilo lo cual me perturbaba más a mí.

**-Escucha esto no está ni va a funcionar**- Cerré la maleta tratando de tranquilizarme no había por que terminar mal era por eso mi decisión.

Me miro de una manera que me hizo entender que no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sonreí de manera fraternal y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, esto no iba a salir bien si continuábamos así, era mejor dejarlo antes de que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado, bese su frente.

**-Es mejor así, te quiero demasiado como para que esto termine mal y no podamos volver a ser los mismos, no somos el uno para el otro, probablemente encontraras a alguien que soporte ser más importante tu trabajo que ella y si la encuentras cuídala como nunca-**Salí del departamento sin siquiera mirar atrás, me parecía más difícil dejarlo si lo miraba a los ojos, esto era lo correcto…. Creo.

Hasta aquí el capítulo :D espero y les guste….

Avances?: un poco de remordimiento/un amigo tratando de hacer entender su error al otro/ algunos encuentros y…. esperen el prox. Cap :D


End file.
